The Long Walk Raid
by AliasCWN
Summary: The Rat Patrol and King Company join forces to carry out a time sensitive mission.
1. Chapter 1

**The Long Walk Raid -Chapter One**

By: AliasCWN

Gil Hanley answered the summons to headquarters with mixed emotions. His company, King Company, was scheduled for some R&R and that might be the reason he had been told to report to Major Warren. On the other hand, their R&R might be on its way out the window.

A half hour later he had his answer. King Company would get their R&R, all but First Squad and one Lieutenant Gil Hanley. They had a new assignment, one that required them to take another team deep into German territory.

Now he was on his way to tell Sargent Chip Saunders and his squad to resupply and get ready to move out. As soon as the other team arrived they would be on their way. Apparently the assignment was time sensitive and highly classified. Gil sighed, so much for a break.

As expected, Chip and his squad were less than pleased. Their attitude being more resigned.

"Cage, Kirby, get our supplies. Check with everyone to see what they need." Saunders started planning for the mission. "Who are these guys we need to take in?" Saunders checked his gear to see what he needed to resupply. As his fingers went through the familiar motions his mind was running scenarios.

"A four man team out of North Africa. They're on their way. We leave as soon as they get here. The head guy is a sargent named Sam Troy." Gil filled Saunders in on what he knew. "There's a truck on the way. Should be here about the same time as the other team. We ride as far as the German line and walk the rest of the way. Our orders are to avoid contact if at all possible."

Chip nodded thoughtfully. "Good. We're going to be outnumbered and there won't be anyone to call for help. Going to be tricky pulling it off."

"Headquarters knows that. That's why we got the assignment."

"Who's in charge?"

"We are going in. Sargent Troy calls the shots during their part of the mission. Then we take charge and it's up to us to get them out."

"Alright. I'll let the men know."

"Only what they need to know." Hanley cautioned. "Each of us is only told what we need to know to complete our part of the plan."

Chip looked at Gil as he explained the protocol. Just like the army to send them in blind and dumb.

Chip and Gil sat down around the map to plan their route. Even with the ride to the border of enemy territory, they still had a daunting walk ahead of them.

Cage and Kirby came back with the supplies and distributed them among the men. Saunders and Hanley loaded their pockets and packs in preparation.

The squad gathered around the center of camp and began discussing the assignment in general terms. Speculation was running wild among the rank and file. Some were optimistic while others were more pessimistic. A hush settled over the camp at the arrival of a covered ten wheeler.

Lt. Hanley and Sgt. Saunders stepped forward to meet the new arrivals. A short, dark and intense looking soldier in a uniform still creased from the package climbed out of the passengers' seat.

"Sargent Sam Troy." He announced as he saluted Lt. Hanley.

Gil introduced himself and Saunders before inviting the sargent into their camp. Chip looked behind him with a question in his eyes.

Sargent Troy noticed the look and smiled. "They're sleeping in the back. We had a long flight with a lot of briefings. They're getting some rest while they can."

"You don't want them here while we go over our plans?" Chip ask casually.

"Do they have any say in making those plans?" The other sargent challenged.

"No." Saunders told him flatly.

"Then let them sleep. They need it." Troy made the decision for all of them. He didn't leave any room for argument.

"Then I guess we can go because you don't have any say either." Saunders faced Troy expecting an argument. To his surprise, the other sargent nodded agreeably and turned to Hanley.

"My men and I have all our gear in back. Anytime you're ready, we're ready."

Hanley looked from Troy to Saunders and back to Troy.

"We're ready now." Gil turned to Saunders. "Get the men and gear loaded. We leave right away. That should get us to the edge of German territory about dark. We'll find a place to camp and start in the morning. Any questions?"

"Yeah." Troy studied Hanley as he ask. "Any idea how long it will take us to get to our target?"

Hanley nodded slowly. "A day, maybe more. Depends on how many patrols we have to avoid. With luck we'll be there by dark the second night. If we have to hide too often it could run into the next day. Problem?"

"No Lieutenant. We just need the cover of darkness for our mission. So plan to stick around for a day if we get there too early." Troy turned away and climbed into the truck.

Hanley nodded at Saunders who called to First Squad.

"Alright, let's move out. Everyone in the truck."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Long Walk Raid** -Chapter 2

"Kids! Two of them are just kids!" Kirby climbed over the tailgate of the truck and froze at the sight of the sleeping men.

"Move it Kirby." Cage shoved Kirby from behind to make enough room to follow him into the truck.

"Hey Sarge. Are we going to take these kids into German territory?" As Saunders climbed over the tailgate Kirby made his plea to him.

Saunders didn't smile as he nodded. "That's the plan Kirby. You got a problem?"

"This isn't going to be any picnic. Do we need to take the kids?"

"Yeah we do. Now take a seat. We don't have all day." Saunders found an empty space and took a seat himself. He glanced around to check his men before dropping his pack and leaning back.

Kirby sat down and dropped his pack between his feet on the floor. He looked around at the rest of his squad trying to find someone to support his argument. The others refused to meet his gaze or speak out.

"There a problem Sargent?" Troy faced Kirby as he spoke to Saunders.

"No problem. We do our job." Saunders gave Kirby a glare.

Troy nodded and leaned against the side of the canvas to study the group of men tasked with taking the Rat Patrol to their destination.

Saunders he recognized as a leader who had the respect of his men. Kirby he pegged as a whiner and instigator. Possibly a good soldier but one who might rock the boat. He saw Cage as a loyal friend and respected soldier. The others he hadn't pegged yet. All of them were older than Hitch and Tully by at least a few years.

Turning his attention back to the sargent he tried to break the ice. "I hear you spent some time in North Africa."

Saunders nodded. "And when I left, we were winning over there."

"We still are. The Germans just seem to be a bit reluctant to admit it." A voice with a definite British accent joined the discussion. Even over the noise of the truck the clipped speech was unmistakable.

Saunders and his men turned to stare at the new speaker.

"British?"

"How did you guess?" The new speaker ask with a laugh. "Sargent Jack Moffitt. Formerly of Her Majestys' Scots Greys. Now on loan to your army."

"And how did you happen to end up here Sargent? Or shouldn't I ask?" Saunders leaned out of his seat to shake hands with the Brit. The firm grip and calloused palms told him the sargent wasn't there to talk.

"Oh you can ask Sargent. And the answer would be that one day I just happened to get very lucky." He smiled at Troy and nodded at the sleeping privates. "They had need of a replacement and I was honored to be selected by them."

Saunders raised his eyebrows at the explanation. While it answered the question, he was pretty sure there was a lot more to the story.

"And just how do you fit into this group?"

"He's my second, Sargent." Troy's attitude dared anyone to argue. "Jack speaks a quite a few of languages, including German. He's a demolition expert and an expert on the desert and the desert tribes."

"And those two?"

Troy tensed at the question until Moffitt reached over and touched his arm.

"Tully Pettigrew." Moffitt indicated the sleeping red head. "Tully ran moonshine in Kentucky until he decided to loan his skills to his government. Expert marksman. Darn good mechanic. Good soldier."

"And the other one?"

"Mark Hitchcock. Boarding school graduate who likes to blow things up. His specialty is ordinance. He's very good at it actually." The Brit extolled the merits of the blond youth.

"Don't let that innocent face fool you Sargent." Troy added smugly. "He can take care of himself. You got him watching your back you don't need to keep looking over your shoulder."

"And you Sargent?"

"Me? I like the freedom of running my own operation. Other than that, I'm just regular army."

There was a chuckle from the other side of the truck and everyone turned to see the blond awake.

"You trying to sell them a bridge in Arizona Sarge?"

"Go back to sleep Hitch. We have a long night ahead of us." Troy growled in mock anger.

"Right Sarge." With a smirk and a nod the private closed his eyes.

"About this mission. Anything you can tell us that might make this easier?"

"Don't worry about my men." Was the terse reply.

Saunders sighed and looked at his own men. "We have to worry Sargent. It's our job to get you in and then bring you back out. That makes them our responsibility."

"Okay Sargent." Troy shrugged. "I'm just saying, they can take care of themselves. Just treat them like anyone else who joins your outfit."

The blond had fallen asleep again and his head rested on the shoulder of the youth next to him. Asleep, they looked too young to be soldiers. Saunders wondered if they'd lost their innocence yet.

The bouncing of the truck made it difficult to get comfortable but combat troops soon learned to catch their rest where and when they could. Everyone took advantage of the ride to sleep.

The truck rolled to a stop and woke all the sleeping men. Lt. Hanley pulled the canvas flap aside to find Sargent Saunders.

"We've picked up some chatter on the radio. The driver wants to take it easy in case there's a German patrol out here. We're going to wait here a bit and see what happens."

"Could I listen in Lieutenant? Perhaps we can figure out what is going on from the transmissions." The British sargent spoke up as soon as Hanley finished explaining the delay.

"You speak German?" At a nod from the sargent the lieutenant motioned him toward the tailgate. The two of them walked forward to the radio in the cab of the truck.

"Cage, Kirby, keep an eye out over there. Littlejohn, Billy, you go back that way a bit. Stay within sight of the truck." Saunders set up a perimeter until the LT decided it was time to leave.

"Two kids, a British sargent, and a cranky American sargent. What kind of team is this anyway?" Cage and Kirby found some trees to hide in while Kirby grumbled about the situation.

Cage shrugged at the question.

"Come on Cage. You know this is no job for kids." Kirby refused to be ignored.

"We've taken kids into combat before Kirby. What's the big deal?" The Cajun paused from looking at the road to study the face of his teammate.

Kirby shrugged and hung his head. "Yeah, I know. And I also know that a lot of them came back dead."

Cage considered his answer carefully before he responded. "That's not our fault Kirby. We take the replacements they send us. We watch out for them the best we can. We can't protect them all."

Kirby didn't answer because Saunders chose that moment to call them back to the truck.

"Saddle up. The krauts are aware that the truck is heading their way but they think it's just dropping off supplies. We know about where they are and we're going to go around."

They piled back into the truck and drove back onto the road. They were just passing through a grove of trees when they were attacked. Bullets hitting the side of the truck frame sent everyone diving for the floor. The driver swerved between some trees and stopped.

Saunders ordered everyone out. "Troy, you and your men stay here."

King company spread out, trying to outflank the attacking force. A volley of fire pinned them down. A sniper in the treetops kept them from advancing beyond their original cover. Cage, the King Company marksman, was in a bad position to return fire. Saunders caught his eye and indicated that he would give him cover fire while he attempted to change positions. Cage crawled to a tree and stood, ready to make a run for better cover.

A single shot rang out from the vicinity of the truck and the German sniper tumbled head over heels to the ground. Cage, already prepared to run, made a dash for some trees behind the German machine gun nest. He caught them by surprise and was able to take the gunners out of action. The rest of the men methodically pushed the remaining Germans into a crossfire where they were able to end the fight.

"Cage, good work on that sniper." Saunders was making a final check of the German patrol before pulling out.

"Not me Sarge. The shot came from over by the truck." The Cajun responded.

Saunders turned to look toward the truck to see all four of the 'special team' standing around the tailgate. As he watched, Doc helped the truck driver to the back of the truck and pushed him to the ground. Angry, Saunders stalked toward the small group of men.

"I thought I told you and your men to stay down." He shouted at Troy.

"You told us to stay here. We never left the area of the truck." At Troys' quiet, complacent tone, all three of his men looked up expectantly. They all knew that tone.

"I don't want you taking any unnecessary chances!"

"Sargent, we understand your feelings. But we just happen to have a personal interest in helping you do your job. After all, your job is to get us to our destination safely. We did what you told us to do. We're here and we never left here. What's the problem?"

"Sargent." Both sergeants turned to look at Lt. Hanley. "Could we discuss this some place not so open?"

"Lieutenant. Just how far are we from our drop off point?" Sargent Moffitt was looking around as the sergents argued.

"Two, three miles, Why?"

"Perhaps it would be prudent to get off here and send the truck back. If it's spotted the Germans might be fooled into thinking that it was damaged and returned to base. They would therefore quit watching for it and us. Three extra miles of walking in exchange for the protection of the trees and less scrutiny seems a fair trade."

"Sargent Saunders?" Gil faced Chip with the question.

"He could be right. They'll be watching the road for the truck. Especially after losing contact with this patrol." He hesitated as a new thought occurred to him. "I thought we knew where they were waiting for us."

"I was able to question one of the soldiers before he died. They didn't know we were coming. They just stumbled on us as we drove by. This isn't the one we heard on the radio."

"So we walk from here?" Lt. Hanley wanted to get the conversation back on track.

Saunders sighed as he looked at his men. "We walk."

Everyone grabbed their gear while Doc finished bandaging the drivers' shoulder.

"Can he drive back alone?"

Doc nodded. "He can drive. It's only a scratch." On that note they sent the driver on his way as they started their long walk.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Long Walk Raid-** \- Chapter 3

The empty barn they found provided them with a dry place to camp out of the cool night air. The smell of smoke would have hung in the damp air so they ate cold rations and curled up in their blankets.

Lt. Hanley ate the crackers from his meal as he went over their plans in his mind. Rising from his seat, he walked over to join Troy and his men.

"Did they provide you with aerial photographs of your target Sargent Troy?"

Troy looked up at the officer in surprise. "Yeah. They gave us a packet with everything they know about the place. Do you know something they didn't tell us?"

"No Sargent. I just wondered if they were able to give you everything you needed. I was hoping we wouldn't have to hang around too long while you check out the place." The entire squad had tuned into the conversation.

"Can't promise you that Lieutenant. There are certain things even an aerial photograph can't show you."

"Do you have any idea how long we may have to hang around once we get there?" Sargent Saunders ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"We'll get in and out as fast as we can Sargent. We don't want to hang around there any more than you or your men. Once we come out we'll have to move out of there fast." Troy glanced at his men who sat off to one side of the group. "Lieutenant, you've met Sgt. Moffitt. The privates are Tully Pettigrew and Mark Hitchcock. Contrary to what you might think, they can take care of themselves. They aren't asking for any special treatment. You do your jobs, we'll do ours." Troy met Kirbys' eyes, putting him on notice that he knew Kirby had a problem with the young privates.

"Fair enough Sargent. Let me introduce you to my men. You know Sargent Saunders. Cage here is our scout. Kirby is our B.A.R. man. This is Littlejohn, Billy Nelson, Doc and Sawyer."

Each man nodded as the lieutenant said his name. The two teams eyed each other curiously.

"Okay, now we know each other. Let's get some rest." Saunders set up a guard rotation that didn't include Troy or his men. "I want men on guard that I know and trust." He explained to Lt. Hanley when asked about the omission.

"We're all on the same side here Chip." Hanley lowered his voice and referred to his friend by his first name.

"I know Lieutenant. Let's just say that I want the sargent and his men well rested when it's time for them to do their part." Saunders kept his tone respectful but not overly personal.

Hanley accepted the excuse for what it was, a distrust of anyone who hadn't proven themselves.

"So what do you think?" Nelson whispered to Kirby as they prepared to sleep.

"I think we got our work cut out for us." Kirby whispered in return.

"They seem alright." Littlejohn added in a low voice that carried despite his attempt to stay quiet.

"You would think so." Kirby grumbled and rolled away from the others.

Tully and Hitch watched as the other men whispered back and forth about them.

"Do they have a problem with us Sarge?" Tully ask quietly.

"Why would they? They don't know anything about us." Hitch was indignant at the thought.

"I believe that you have found the problem Hitch." Moffitt informed them in a soft voice. "They have something in common with Sam here. They don't trust anyone they don't know. Perhaps they have their reasons."

"We're trusting them and we don't know them." The blond argued.

"True." Moffitt agreed. "Let's just give them a chance shall we?"

"Don't worry about them." Troy growled. "We take care of each other. We have a job to do and that's all we need to worry about right now. We'll probably be there by tomorrow night."

"We'll be ready Sarge." Hitch assured him.

"Just like always." Tully added.

"Good. Let's get some sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Long Walk Raid-** Chapter 4

Morning found King Company and the Rat Patrol moving through the forest. Saunders and his men formed a diamond pattern and he placed the Rat Patrol in the center of the formation.

Cage took point far ahead with a second man between him and the squad to relay any warnings. Lt. Hanley wasn't taking any chances on the whole squad being spotted. The forest floor was clear, making travel easy and quiet. The underbrush had been recently burned out making it simple to find quiet footing. They made good time despite the extra precautions.

It was early afternoon before the first alert was issued. Nelson relayed the signal from Cage. He stayed in position as Cage made his way back to the squad to talk to the lieutenant.

"There's a farm house at the top of the hill. I saw at least a full squad of Germans. They have a machine gun covering the approach."

Lt. Hanley listened to the report with a grim face. "Is there any way we can get around them without being spotted?"

Cage considered the question for a moment. "There's a big patch of trees to the right. Fields to the left. Woods out past the fields. "

"Any roads through here?"

"Just the one leading to the house. I don't think it goes any further than the hill." Cage tried to recall every detail of the scene he had observed from the edge of the clearing.

"Alright. Scout around through the trees. I don't want to chance the fields. Just be careful, they might have eyes in the woods watching for anyone trying to sneak around.

Cage nodded his understanding and departed to check the trees. He paused long enough to tell Nelson the plan before he disappeared from sight.

Saunders watched him go with an uneasy feeling in his gut.

"Something wrong Sargent?" Hanley noticed the look and wondered what was on his mind.

"Just thinking Lieutenant. Those woods are the perfect path around the guard post. Maybe too perfect. If that was me, I'd have them covered." He kept his eyes turned toward the direction of the trees, waiting.

"You're right. But if there is any possibility that we can get through there we need to know. Cage is smart and careful. He'll be alert to the possibility too."

"Yes Sir." Saunders looked over to see Sargents Troy and Moffitt watching them. "Do you have a problem Sargent Troy?"

"No." Troy responded. "You're calling the shots here. We're just along for the ride right now." But as he turned away Saunders thought he had a small smile on his face.

"Do you really think the woods are a trap?" Chip turned to find the British sargent standing behind him.

"I don't know."

"What does your gut say?"

Saunders smiled. "My gut?"

"You have good instincts Sargent. I would feel much better if you would choose to listen to them." With that said, the sargent walked away.

Saunders was still trying to decide what to make of the conversation when Cage returned.

"The woods are mined Lieutenant. Bouncin' Betties."

Hanley bit his lip and accepted the information without question.

"Alright, We'll have to make a wide circle around the fields. Be careful, we haven't checked for mines there yet. Any questions?" When no one spoke up he nodded to Saunders.

"Saddle up."

Cage led them in a wide detour that cost them precious time. Once they were sure they had avoided the mines Kirby took the point to give Cage a break.

"Good work." Cage was surprised to find Sargent Troy walking beside him. He hadn't heard him until he spoke.

"Just doing my job Sargent."

"That's all any of us are doing. It's just nice to know that the guys keeping us safe know what they're doing. Headquarters said your squad came highly recommended. I can see why." Troy dropped back into the center of the diamond formation and rejoined his own team.

"What did he want?" Saunders walked next to Cage.

"Just wanted to tell me we're doing a good job." Cage smiled at his sargent. "He said they appreciate it."

"Huh." Saunders increased his step to catch up to Lt. Hanley. As he glanced back he noticed Billy Nelson falling behind. "Hey Billy, keep up."

Billy trotted to catch up, breathing heavily. He readjusted his pack and leaned forward a bit to shift the weight.

"Do you need a hand?"

Billy shook his head at the blond private. "No, I got it."

"You sure? Our packs aren't heavy. We could help you with yours." The private put a hand out to take the pack. Billy looked at the offered hand and shrugged out of the straps. He hesitated before handing it over. Then, decision made, he dropped the weight into the outstretched hand.

The blonds' hand dropped as the weight of the pack settled into it. He grunted in appreciation at the others ability to carry it all day. "Wow! Do you carry this much weight all the time?"

"Well sure. Someone has to carry it."

The blond handed his pack to his red headed buddy. The second private took the added pack and slung it over his shoulder without comment.

"What's in this thing anyway?" The blond slid the straps over his shoulders and fell in step next to Billy.

"Extra ammo. Sarge had us bring extra because we won't be able to get any more until we get back."

"Let's just hope we don't need it." The other private said in response.

"Me too!" Billy added quietly as he hurried to keep up to the others. He had his second wind by the time they stopped for a break. "Hey thanks for the help but I can take it now."

The blond handed the pack to him without a word, just a nod and a smile. Anything he might have said was cut off with a call from Kirby at point. They all dropped and hid behind any cover they could find. Billy found a big clump of bushes.

The sound of someone moving their way had them all gripping their weapons and holding their breath. A patrol of more than a dozen German soldiers walked into view. They were talking among themselves, perhaps thinking they were alone in the countryside. The Americans let them think it was true. They watched the patrol march past without even glancing in their direction.

"They seemed pretty confident they were alone out here. Our luck can't hold much longer. This might be a good time to check our maps." He pulled the maps out of their pouch and spread them on the ground. Saunders and Cage compared notes on the points of their travel.

"How much further do we need to go?" Troy waited for the men to put the maps away before asking his question.

"Another four or five miles. We should be there about dark tonight. Does that work for you Sargent?"

Troy smiled as he nodded. "Works just fine for us Lieutenant. We can go in tonight and hopefully be miles away by morning."

They chewed on rations as they walked and stopped only to check the map occasionally. As promised the sun was just dropping down behind the hills when Hanley called a halt.

"Set up a perimeter and dig in. Be ready to hold this spot. We'll stay out of sight if we can." When Troy walked up he pointed to a ridge just ahead. "Your destination should be in a valley just the other side of that ridge. If you need anything Sargent, just ask."

"Will do Lieutenant." He turned to his own men. "Tully, find us a spot to check it out. Hitch, break out all the gear. Jack, let's take another look at those photos."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Long Walk Raid** -Chapter 5

"All ready Sarge." Hitchcock handed Troy and Moffitt bundles of clothing. He was already dressed in black from head to toe. Even his face had received a coat of black face paint.

"Alright." Troy nodded. "Take another look at these. Memorize them." He handed him the aerial photos and looked around. "Tully come back yet?" The blond shook his head. "Okay. Study the photos and have Tully take another look when he gets back." Hitch nodded and sat down Indian style to study the photos with the aid of a small penlight.

"Coming in." Tully called as he neared the sentries. He slid quietly past them and into camp.

"Find what we needed?"

"Yeah Sarge." The red head nodded. "I found a couple of good spots that overlook the whole place. It's a lot bigger than I expected."

"Is it going to be a problem?" Hitchcock ask as he handed Tully the photos and the penlight.

"Naw. There's a couple of places where they could be holding him. The barracks are all bunched together on the other side. Headquarters is close to the center in this big building here." He pointed the light at the photos and used his finger to mark one building in particular.

"Holding who?" Littlejohn ask curiously.

Troy and Moffitt exchanged a look and Moffitt shrugged before Troy answered Littlejohn.

"We're here to rescue a Colonel Franklin McMasters. He was shot down just after leaving a high level planning meeting. They're holding him down there according to intelligence."

"Won't the krauts already have all his papers and maps? They probably already have the information." Saunders pointed out the obvious flaw in the plan.

"You'd think so. Only nothing was written down. As a precaution everyone at the meeting was required to memorize the data. Unless he talked, all they have are guesses and the Colonel. And we plan to take the Colonel away from them."

"What if he did talk?"

"They haven't sent any information out. G2 is certain about that fact. If he gave them anything it's still here. We have to make sure it doesn't go any further. That's why this mission is so time sensitive."

"And just how do you plan to do that Sargent?" Saunders let his skepticism show.

Troy looked at the blond private.

"We'll have to blow up the entire compound so no paper survives and no one lives to tell what they heard." The private detailed the plan as if reciting a menu for a Sunday dinner.

"And just where are you going to get the explosives?" Saunders eyed their packs. "You didn't pack in enough to take out a building let alone an entire compound."

The blond grinned, unconcerned. "The krauts have more than enough stored down there. We'll just have to liberate some for our cause."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." Troy agreed.

Cage shook his head at the plan. "Need another pair of eyes?"

Saunders was about to tell him to forget it but changed his mind. "We're here to help, right Lieutenant?"

Hanley nodded at the question, not sure where it was leading.

"Okay Sargent," he grinned at Troy, "what can we do to help?"

"We could use some extra eyes." The British sargent suggested to Troy.

"And they could be a big help if we leave the camp with krauts on our tail." Pettigrew added.

"Okay, Okay, They can help." Troy glared at his men. "Anything else you want them to do? Maybe you could stay here and sleep while they do your job for you?"

Tully grinned and chewed on his matchstick. Moffitt smiled calmly and reached for the aerial photos. Troy looked at Hitchcock.

"Not me Sarge. I wouldn't miss all this fun for all the tea in China. Even if I liked tea." He threw his hands up in surrender.

Troy tried but he couldn't stop his frown from turning into a smile.

"Alright then. Let's shake it."

Saunders, Cage, Kirby and Littlejohn volunteered to help. They left Nelson to help secure the camp with Doc and the LT. Sawyer drew sentry duty for the camp.

Tully led Moffitt to one hill to study the compound while Troy and Saunders studied it from another.

"What are we looking for Sargent?" Saunders had the field glasses, trying to decide which buildings were used for what.

"The big bright building. Check out the second floor, the last window on the left."

Saunders did and was rewarded with the sight of a Colonel in an American uniform pacing in front of the window.

"Are they trying to make it easy or what?"

"Not really." Troy informed him. "That building will be crawling with guards. The buildings directly to the left are barracks. An alarm sounds and they'll be all over that building in seconds."

"And you're going in there?" Littlejohn wondered aloud. "Four of you against all those krauts. Are you suicidal or just nuts?"

"We don't have a death wish and you're not the first to suggest we may be nuts. Tully actually says 'nuts works for us' and he could be right. Either way, we're going in."

Saunders handed the glasses to Troy and rolled onto his back.

"Are you going to wait for full dark?"

"Yeah. Try and go in just before midnight. Give the guards time to get sleepy." Troy handed the glasses to Hitchcock who had been on guard while they studied the village. "Take a good look Hitch. See if you can spot the arsenal in case we need it."

"Right Sarge."

Troy rolled to his back next to Saunders while Hitchcock studied their target.

"Hey Sarge." Hitchcock turned to them with a concerned look.

"Yeah?"

"We have a problem."

Troy immediately rolled to check the scene below. "What is it?" Everything looked calm and quiet.

"That's not Colonel McMasters."

"What do you mean? Sure it is. He looks just like the photo."

"No. It's not." The blond answered with certainty.

Troy stared into his face a moment before he relaxed. "Okay. Tell me why."

"When I was ten my father threw a fancy dinner party for some political contacts. They had a guest staying with them at the time and they brought him along. His name was Captain Franklin McMasters."

"You know Colonel McMasters? Why am I just hearing this now?" Troy demanded angrily. The blond had his full attention.

"I didn't think it mattered Sarge." Hitchcock defended himself. "I only met him that one time and I barely remember him. I bet he doesn't remember me at all."

"So how do you know that the man down there is not McMasters?"

Saunders noted that Troy didn't question the conclusion, just the means of getting to it.

"Because I sat next to him at dinner and I had to move my chair, we kept bumping elbows all through the meal."

"You're sure?"

"Who was there Sarge, you or me?"

Troy grabbed the binoculars and rolled to his stomach to study the man in the window.

"Call Tully and Moffitt back. We need to rethink this."

"Got it Sarge." Hitchcock disappeared into the darkness leaving Saunders and his men confused.

"I don't get it. How does he know?"

Troy sighed and handed the glasses to Saunders. "If Hitch bumped elbows with him during the meal, that means the Colonel is left handed. Hitch is right handed. That man down there is most definitely right handed. That's not something that changes."

"Lucky thing your private noticed it." Chip said as he handed the glasses back.

"We make our own luck. The kid's good. That's why he's here. Just like your squad is here because they're good at what they do. I told you Sargent, don't underestimate my men."

They waited in silence until Hitchcock returned with Moffitt and Pettigrew. Troy spent the time looking for other buildings where a prisoner could be held.

"Hitch says we have a problem. What's going on?"

Troy motioned them back to camp where they could all talk together.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Long Walk Raid** -Chapter 6

"What's going on?" Moffitt repeated as soon as they walked into camp.

"Hitch met McMasters once, and he says the guy in the window is not McMasters. I have to agree with him."

Moffitt glanced at the blond but he didn't question the decision. "So they put a look-alike where we could see him. They probably have a trap set for anyone who tries to rescue him."

"Probably." Troy agreed with the assessment.

"Not likely that he's even in the same building."

"Not likely."

"So where is he?"

"Maybe they already shipped him out." Tully drawled quietly.

"Intelligence says he's here. We need to know for sure." Troy growled.

"There are at least a half dozen other buildings they could use as a prison." Hitchcock added in a subdued tone.

"Did you pinpoint a likely building for the munitions?"

The blond nodded at Troys' question. "There's a sign marking it on one of the buildings near the barracks."

"Show me on the photos."

The four of them spread the aerial photos and one by one they eliminated likely places to search.

"This is the munitions storehouse unless they have the buildings marked wrong to confuse us too." Hitchcock pointed to a building.

"This is the motor pool." Pettigrew marked another building.

"These are barracks. This one is empty." Moffitt marked four more.

"What about this one?" Hitchcock indicted one near the headquarters building.

"Maybe. Here's another possibility." They studied the photos by penlight. Troy ran his hand through his hair as he thought about what he's seen.

"The only way to be sure is to check every building, including the one used for headquarters." Moffitt stated the obvious, certain that he wasn't the only one wishing for another solution.

"Could you use some help?" Saunders offered.

"No Sargent. Not with this. We'll have to have the explosives in place before we check that building. If we get caught, you and your man can set them off."

"With you in there?"

"If we get caught, you'd be doing us a favor." Was the solemn reply. The four of them picked up their weapons and started out of camp.

All of first squad volunteered to watch for them to come out of the compound. Every man was ready to cover their escape. Saunders placed them in their positions and they settled down for a long trying wait.

The Rat Patrol worked their way down toward the village. It was small for a village but large for a typical German compound. The locals had all been driven out to make room for the Germans. The few houses still standing were in use as were the sheds and barns.

A sentry forced them to take cover at the very edge of the woods surrounding the village. They hid behind the trees until he passed. Troy had just stepped out to lead the way when a second sentry appeared. He barely avoided discovery.

They slipped through the shadows, staying near the buildings whenever possible. Tully and Moffitt checked he first building while Troy and Hitchcock stood guard. They reversed roles to check the next one.

The guards strolled through at regular intervals, their presence announced by the faint crunch of gravel under their boots. The crunching sound was coming closer as Troy and Moffitt paused to compare notes and exchange ideas. The two sergeants made themselves as small as possible in the shadow of a small run down shed. A guard patrolling alone passed so close that Troy could have reached out and touched him. The German paused to listen just as he came to the corner, his head cocked to one side. Troy slid his knife from its hiding place. The guard remained still for several agonizing moments before he resumed his patrol. Troy strained to hear what had attracted the guards attention. He tried to locate the two privates, hoping they were well hidden. As he turned his head one way and the other to try to sight them, he smelled smoke. Just a faint whiff of cigarette smoke carried on the breeze. He quickly motion Moffitt to freeze, hoping Hitch and Tully would see and understand.

The breeze changed slightly and the smell vanished. Troy stood perfectly still, sniffing the air, trying to locate the source.

Moffitt scanned the area with his eyes, holding as still as possible. He studied the buildings, not sure just what he was looking for, but knowing that Troy had seen or heard something.

Troy glanced over at him and sniffed the air. Moffitt nodded that he understood and tried to locate the smoke or the smoker himself. He couldn't smell any smoke and try as he might, he couldn't locate any glow from the end of a cigarette.

They waited for the smoker to reveal himself, hoping that the two privates wouldn't come to investigate. A flicker of movement caught Moffitts' eye, so quick that he wasn't certain he's really seen it.

"Troy. The building to your right. Just inside the door. I thought I saw movement." The whisper was barely audible but Troy had already been straining his ears to hear any foreign sounds.

At Moffitts' warning he concentrated on the building until he caught the movement. He nodded to Moffitt and the two of them slowly crawled to a more secure hiding place.

"There's a guard in that building. It didn't look worth guarding. It looks like it could fall down if you breathed on it." Troy was puzzling over the guard and didn't notice Moffitt staring at another shed.

"Troy. Does anything strike you as odd about that little shed over there?"

Sam looked around to locate the shed that Moffitt indicated. To him it looked like the shed that the guard was using for cover. The walls leaned precariously, struggling to support the roof. A rickety door hung crookedly on rusty hinges. He could just imagine the wind whistling through the cracks. Then he saw the thing that had drawn Moffitts' curiosity. There was a brand new heavy duty lock securing the door.

"Looks like we may have located our target." 


	7. Chapter 7

**The Long Walk Raid** -Chapter 7

Troy crouched in the dark and studied the buildings that had drawn their interest. The guards hidden in the shed had a perfect view of the padlocked door. He mentally mapped a path around the guards that would bring them to the rear of the smaller shed. From what he could see, all the windows were boarded over and they wouldn't be able to get in that way. Using hand signals, he motioned Hitch and Tully, whom he had located, to circle the shed to the left. He led Moffitt around the other way. He left the privates keep watch while he took Moffitt to check the shed.

Peeking through the cracks and knotholes, they were able to see inside. What they saw surprised them. Directly in the middle of the space was a set of stairs going down, nothing else, just the stairs.

"What do you think Doc?"

"They may have an underground holding area for prisoners. Actually, it's brilliant. Who would ever suspect this tiny shed?"

"Convinced enough to chance taking out the guards?"

Moffitt barely hesitated before he nodded. "I think it's worth the risk. Your call." He added in a whisper.

'We're going in. Let's go tell Hitch and Tully. They can take out the guards and watch our backs."

A few muffled grunts and the guards were down. Tully reappeared to let them know. "All done Sarge. We'll keep watch while you and Doc check out the shed."

Troy nodded and tapped Moffitt on the shoulder.

Crunching gravel announced the next round of sentries. Troy, Moffitt and Tully joined Hitch in the shed to get out of sight. This time the guard stopped and looked toward their position and called softly to the guards he thought were still there.

Moffitt lowered his voice and answered, keeping the response short.

The sentry nodded and continued on his way.

"What was that all about?" Troy whispered.

"He wanted to know if everything was alright. I told him yes."

"Well, it is for now." Troy grinned. "Let's get moving."

Tully went around the building to stand watch while Hitch stayed in the shed to replace the guard. Troy and Moffitt made their way to the shed where Moffitt dug out his lock picks and opened the padlock. It opened to a second, sturdier door. It took a bit longer for Moffitt to pick that lock. Inside, the opening at the top of the stairs looked like a big mouth waiting to swallow them.

Troy took a deep breath and started to descend. A voice floated up from below, stopping him in his tracks. He cast a quick look to Moffitt who nodded at him to keep going. Moffitt reached for his machine gun and motioned for him to put his hands behind his head. Troy released the weapon and pulled his knife. Holding it behind his head, he took another step and then another.

Moffitt called to the guard below. He received a response that sounded close. Moffitt held back, letting Troy get ahead of him. The guard covered Troy with a rifle as reached the final step. He stepped back to let Troy pass before he tilted his head to look up at Moffitt. His eyes widened as he took in the British sargents' dark clothing. The truth of the situation hit him too late. Troys' knife found its' mark. The guard crumpled to the ground without a sound.

Moffitt cleared the stairs to help Troy search for more guards. It turned out to be unnecessary since there was no place for a guard to hide. There was only a corridor with a row of cells on one side. Each cell had a heavy door with a barred window and a solid bar holding it shut. Only one cell had a padlock on it.

"What did you say to him?"

Troy checked the locked cell as he waited for Moffitt to explain.

"I told him I had another prisoner for him." The Brit smiled.

"Looks like we found our Colonel." Troy announced in a cold flat tone.

Moffitt took a quick peek into the cell. The battered man on the bunk could have been McMasters. It was hard to tell due to the swelling. Sorting through the keys he'd found on the dead guard he opened the door. Troy rushed through the door as soon as the lock popped .

The prisoner stirred as the door opened. He tried to roll so his back was to the wall. Hard eyes glared at Troy through swollen lids. The man showed every sign of a severe beating. He gasped and hugged his ribs as pain crossed his face.

"Take it easy Colonel. Don't try to move yet." Troy moved to let Moffitt check the prisoners' injuries.

"Who are you?" The beaten man mumbled in confusion. "What do you want?"

"We're here to take you home Colonel. Just lay back and let Sargent Moffitt look you over."

The Colonel tried to pull away as Moffitt touched his ribs.

"Easy Colonel."

"British. You're British." The Colonels' voice was weak but his mind appeared alert.

"Yes Colonel, on loan to the US Army."

"You've come to get me out?'

"Yes Sir."

"There is one thing Colonel." Troy interrupted.

"What's that?"

"We need you to answer a few questions."

The Colonels' reaction was immediate and dramatic. "No, I won't!"

"Colonel."

"No!"

Troy rubbed his hand across his face. Moffitt met his eyes and shrugged.

"Colonel. There is a man in the main building that looks an awful lot like you. He's even dressed in an American colonels' uniform. We think he's posing as you. Now we need proof that you are really you."

"No, I won't answer any questions!"

"Are you Colonel McMasters?"

The prisoner hesitated before answering. "You know I am. I gave you my name , rank and service number." The Colonel finally admitted.

"Colonel, you haven't told us squat!" Troy answered angrily. "We don't have a lot of time here. The question I have for you isn't army related. It's a personal question that the Germans would have no reason to know or care about." Troy glared at the Colonel. "Are you going to help us or not?"

"Who are you?"

"Sargent Sam Troy. Long Range Desert Group. Currently on special assignment to save your butt! Now, will you answer?"

The Colonel stared at him in surprise before he chuckled. "Alright Sargent. Ask your question. If it's not classified, I'll answer."

"Alright Colonel." Troy smiled despite the circumstances. "A little over ten years ago you visited a friend in Boston. They took you to a dinner party thrown in their honor by a prominent Boston businessman. Do you remember it?"

"What?" the Colonel turned to Moffitt and back to Troy. "Are you serious?"

"Do you remember it Colonel?"

Both sergeants watched a flood of emotions slide across his face.

"Colonel?"

"Oh, okay…. Yeah. I think I know the one you mean. But it was a long time ago."

"You were a captain then." Troy prompted.

"Yes. I remember. What about it?"

"Who did you sit next to at the dinner?"

"What? You've got to be kidding. How would I know that?"

"You were there, weren't you?"

"Sargent?"

"Colonel, I need proof."

"Alright. On my right there was this lovely lady. A wife of one of the other guests."

"And on your left?"

The Colonel smiled. "Some kid. I think his father was our host. I'm not really sure. But we kept bumping elbows until he moved his chair. Kid was about ten, twelve. Don't know his name."

Troy nodded. "That's alright Colonel, I do." Troy looked at Moffitt. "Is he ready to go?"

Moffitt nodded.

"Alright Colonel. Time to go." The two sergeants helped the Colonel to his feet. Supporting his weight, they helped him hobble up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Long Walk Raid** -Chapter 8

Troy, Moffitt and the Colonel reached the top of the stairs and crossed to the door. Moffitt supported the Colonel while Troy made sure their escape path was clear. The secrecy of the underground facility was working for them as the Germans were keeping guards to a minimum to avoid drawing attention to the tiny shed. Once the Colonel was outside, Moffitt relocked the padlocks.

Tully appeared and helped to guide them safely past the guard posts. Hitch brought up the rear. Troy and Moffitt hurried the Colonel as fast as they could. His weakened condition made their journey a slow one with frequent stops to let him rest.

They were taking a rest break when a sentry appeared and blocked their exit route. They ducked and waited for him to pass. Troy almost groaned as the guard stopped to pull a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He took his time lighting it, taking a deep puff, and returning the pack to his pocket. Oblivious to the five men watching him, he blew a few smoke rings and smiled to himself. He looked around nervously, stomped the cigarette out and hurried to complete his rounds.

Moffitt smiled and shrugged at the Germans' actions. He reached to help Troy support the Colonel.

"It's not much further Colonel." Troy stopped again to let the Colonel rest. The tree line was close. A prickling on his neck told him that Saunders and his men were watching. For once, the feeling was a welcome one.

Tully started toward the trees at a nod from Troy. He made it into the tree line and stopped to wait for the others. Some sixth sense sent him ducking, flashing a hand sign to Moffitt and Troy.

Troy pushed the Colonel to the ground and tried to cover him with his own body. The Colonels' white face and light clothing were too easily seen in the darkness. There was not enough cover for three men so Moffitt crawled further along the trail to find shelter. Hitchcock, who was behind them, ducked behind a crumbled stone fence.

A German officer was picking his way stealthily along the tree line. Intent on staying silent, he passed Troy and the Colonel without noticing them. He circled Moffitts' shelter as he avoided downed brush in his desire to remain quiet. He was well past the wall where Hitch hid when the Colonel groaned. Troy covered his mouth but it was too late, the officer had already heard.

The German stopped and turned to look back. He peered into the darkness and shouted a command in German. He repeated the order, putting more force into the command. When he still did not receive an answer he pulled his weapon and started forward.

"Alright, I'm coming out. Don't shoot." Hitchcock rose from his position. The German, not sure where the sound had originated, didn't realize that Hitch was not the one he'd heard. As the private stood, hands in the air, the officer stared in surprise.

"You are American." Hitch nodded, not surprised that the German spoke English. "Drop your weapons." The blond leaned his machine gun against a rock and raised his hands again. "Come forward." The officer glanced around nervously. "Where are the others?"

"I'm a scout. I came alone to look the place over."

"Liar!"

The blond remained silent.

"I'm going to call for help and then we shall find the others."

Hitch shrugged his shoulders and tried to keep his eyes from following the movement behind the German.

A call from behind a tree caused the German to smile triumphantly. He called back and centered his attention on the young American before him. "Help is coming. Your friends are as good as caught." His smile turned to a grimace of pain as Tully buried a knife in his back.

"Well he was right about one thing, help was coming." Hitch gave Tully a nod of thanks. He grinned at Moffitt as he picked up his machine gun and helped drag the body under cover.

The five of them retreated into the trees and picked their way toward the hidden camp. As they crested the hill and started down the other side dark shadows detached themselves from the forests and converged on them.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Long Walk Raid** -Chapter 9

"Everything okay?" Chip Saunders led is men to join the small party climbing the hill. As far as he could tell the alarm had not been sounded and there was no pursuit.

"Everything is fine Sargent. The ball is back in your court. Take us out of here." Troy gave him a bright white smile that showed up well in the dark forest. "Could you get some of your guys to cut us some poles for a litter? I think we can travel faster if we carry the Colonel."

"I got it Sarge." Kirby called. He pulled a knife and went in search of two small trees sturdy enough to make a stretcher. Littlejohn followed, offering to help.

"Tully, Hitch, keep watch for a little while. Let us know if they find the dead guards."

"Right Sarge." The two privates went back to the top of the hill to keep watch as ordered.

"I thought you had trouble there for a minute when I saw your private surrender." Saunders was walking next to Troy as they carried the Colonel toward camp.

"The kraut heard a noise and we had to give him someone to blame."

"He could have shot your man or called for help."

"He did call for help. He thought I was one of his guards when I answered him." Moffitt spoke up.

"The one we saw smoking?" Troy ask. The thought of any other guards being near was unnerving, even though they hadn't seen any.

"Actually, I believe that is the one he was looking to find. I think he was trying to catch him smoking on duty. He was rather surprised to see Hitch. He wasn't expecting an American."

"You guys play it pretty close." Saunders remarked.

"We do what it takes Sargent."

They walked into camp after assuring the sentry that they were friendly. Lt. Hanley was waiting for them as they returned. He counted his men as they came into sight and was relieved to find them all present.

"Put him down here." Doc took one look at the Colonel and reached for his pack.

"Make it fast Doc. They're going to come after us sooner rather than later." Troy cautioned the medic as he reached for a canteen. He took a long drink before handing it to Moffitt. "Well Doctor, how long do you suppose it will be before they realize that their bird has flown the coup?"

Moffitt bit his lip thoughtfully. "I think you're right. They're going to come after him soon. They'll be changing guards anytime now. Perhaps they won't change that particular guard as often to avoid anyone noticing the change."

"Any problems Sargent?" Lt. Hanley crossed the distance to stand beside Troy and Moffitt.

"Not yet Lieutenant. But there are about to be a lot of angry Germans hunting for us."

"Duly noted Sargent." He looked around the camp to see that Saunders had the men preparing to pull out. A pile of packs caught his eye and with a start he realized that they belonged to Troy and his men. It suddenly occurred to him that he hadn't seen the two young privates return.

"What about your men Sargent?"

Troy smiled at him. "I told you Lieutenant, they can take care of themselves. They're watching the compound. They'll be along."

"Do you want us to wait?"

"No."

Carrying the unconscious Colonel, the men walked single file out of the camp. There were a lot of backward glances since Hitchcock and Pettigrew had still not returned. The moonlight didn't reach the forest floor so the pace was slow. To try to throw off pursuit, they weren't headed directly toward their lines. It had been decided that a small loop to the east would give them a slight edge on their pursuers.

"We shouldn't have left them." Kirby complained to Cage. "What if they got caught?"

"You didn't want to bring them along in the first place." Cage whispered back.

"But that doesn't mean I want to leave them with the krauts."

"We don't know that they got caught." Cage reasoned. "Troy doesn't seem to be worried."

Kirby tried to spot Troy ahead carrying the stretcher. "Maybe he doesn't care."

Cage shook his head. He'd watched the sargent with his men. "That Sarge is a lot like Saunders. He cares." With that Cage forged ahead and left Kirby to find someone else to listen to his complaints.

As the sun started to brighten the sky Saunders had Cage start looking for a place they could hide and defend. After walking all night, everyone needed the rest.

Littlejohn and Billy approached Lt. Hanley and Sargent Saunders. The two men were once again pouring over their maps.

"What is it Littlejohn?"

"Sarge, we were wondering."

"Out with it Littlejohn."

"We want to go back and look for those two privates."

"No. I can't let you do that."

"But Sarge! You said it was our job to take them in and bring them out. You said that."

Saunders sighed as he looked at Littlejohn and Billy. "I know what I said. And I don't want to leave them either. But our responsibility is to the Colonel now. He's the one we have to get back safely."

"But.."

"But nothing. We can't risk everyone for two privates. The Colonel was the target. We have to take him back. You two go get some sleep."

"Yes Sargent." They answered together. Saunders watched them make their way back to the other men. With a shake of their heads they gave the others the news. They crawled into their bedrolls and pulled the blankets tightly around them. The men ate their rations in silence and fell asleep still trying to figure a way to convince the officers to let a few of them go back.

"Somebody coming." Sawyer called quietly.

Everyone grabbed their weapons and rolled out of their blankets.

"It's okay." He called a moment later. "It's those two privates. Troys' men."

"They know we took the Colonel." The blond stated as soon as they reached the camp. "They sounded the alarm about 0400. They were still searching the village when we left. We tried to cover your tracks as best we could. They're out in full force looking for us." He looked to Lt. Hanley as he finished his report.

The lieutenant thanked them and told them to eat and grab some sleep. They both nodded quietly and joined the men of King Company. Billy reached into a pack and pulled out two meals. He handed them the meals with a big smile. Littlejohn patted them on the back as they passed. Cage and Kirby exchanged grins.

The three sergeants met with the lieutenant to come up with a plan.

"This position is about as good as any to defend if necessary."

"I thought we were supposed to avoid contact." Saunders was looking at the map.

"We will if possible. But if we have to fight I prefer a spot we can defend." The LT was looking at the map too.

"Those orders were to keep the Germans from being alerted to our presence. They know about us now. There is no reason to take that into consideration anymore." Troy explained the situation to the lieutenant.

"You want to fight?"

"No Lieutenant. We didn't survive this long by being reckless. Our style is more hit and run. We hit 'em, now it's time to run."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Long Walk Raid** -Chapter 10

The trees were thinning out as King Company led the way toward their own lines. The men were again in a diamond formation. Rat Patrol, carrying the Colonel, stayed to the center of the formation.

They'd bypassed a farm house earlier in the day, suspicious of the stillness surrounding it. Now the trail they followed was getting narrower and almost nonexistent at times.

Lt. Hanley called for a rest period. The men all dropped in their tracks, the long day and night behind them having taken its' toll. The short rest they'd received earlier having been insufficient to replenish their energy levels.

"Sargent."

Saunders hurried to the lieutenants' side.

"Let's scout ahead. According to the map there's a road not far from here. We could make better time it we could use it."

Saunders was skeptical. "The krauts are sure to have it watched LT."

"I know but if we can spot them first we can go around. It would save us a lot of time. We have to stay ahead of them. Send Cage out again."

"You got it LT."

Cage left to scout ahead blending seamlessly into the trees. Littlejohn and Billy were talking quietly with Hitchcock and Pettigrew. Doc took the opportunity to check the Colonels' wounds. Sawyer was watching their back trail, an intent look on his face.

"How is he Doc?" Lt. Hanley knelt next to the injured man.

"He's doing okay Lieutenant. The pain meds are wearing off. I was just about to give him another dose." He slipped a needle from his pack along with a bottle of morphine. "I've been giving him light doses in case he needs to be awake for anything."

The Colonel nodded his approval as the needle slid into his arm.

"I'd like to thank you and your men Lieutenant." Closing his eyes at a fresh stab of pain, the Colonel did his best to remain stoic.

"Don't thank us Sir. That other team got you out."

"But they said they couldn't have done it without your help." The Colonel smiled at the lieutenant. "Don't worry Lieutenant, I already thanked them."

"We'll do our best to get you back Sir."

The officer nodded weakly and allowed his eyes to drift shut. With the sun shining in his face, he was soon asleep.

"Cage is coming." The call was passed from man to man.

Cage went directly to Lt. Hanley and Saunders. "There's a German outpost ahead. We can get around easy enough. I heard trucks driving by so the road has to be close. If we go around the outpost we'll have to stay alert for more traffic. It sounds like they're using that road pretty heavy today."

"Looking for us." Saunders guessed.

"And they're going to find us if we don't make some tracks." Cage added unnecessarily.

"Sarge!" Sawyer called urgently from his place at the back of the formation. "I think we may have company coming up behind us."

In an instant every man present had taken cover, leaving the area looking deserted. A thick hedgerow between them and an open area provided cover for the German patrol as they combed the area for signs of the American soldiers. They paused at every low are to inspect the ground before continuing. Several times they spread out over a wider area to inspect the soft ground or a heavy clump of brush.

Sawyer closed his eyes briefly as one soldier seemed to look right at him. Branches crunched underfoot as the patrol resumed their search.

Littlejohn exhaled loudly, expressing the relief that each and every one of them felt.

They huddled among the undergrowth and waited for the patrol to get ahead of them.

"Well, I guess we won't be going that way." Sawyer commented.

'That's exactly the way we're going to go."

Sawyer turned to Saunders in surprise. "Sarge?"

"They'll never expect us right on their tail. They'll even flush out any outposts for us. We'll just stay back and follow them as long as they're headed our way."

"That's risky Sarge." Cage cautioned.

"Any riskier than us wandering around here on our own?"

With a small smile and a tip of his head Lt. Hanley answered for all of them. "Lead on Sargent."

"Cage, you have point again. Keep us back far enough that they won't spot us."

"Okay Sarge." The Cajun shook his head at the order. "You're the boss."

The men of King Company followed the Germans through German territory for the next hour. They bypassed several outposts and roadblocks. The Germans stopped for a break and the men of K Company took a break too. There was no talk as everyone strained to hear any sign of the Germans. Another hour passed and the strain was starting to take its' toll. The lieutenant was debating the wisdom of continuing to follow the patrol when Cage returned again.

"There's a truck up ahead. I think it's broke down. I don't see anyone around but they may send someone back for it."

"Let's take a look." Saunders gave everyone the signal to rest while he followed Cage to the truck. The two men were gone almost half an hour before they returned.

"The truck won't start. They left it behind. Cage got it to turn over but it still won't start. We didn't see anyone around."

"Let Tully take a look at it."

Saunders looked over as Troy walked up to them.

"The Germans are generally lousy mechanics. Maybe Tully can find the problem and fix it. We'd make better time in a truck."

Hanley and Saunders considered the suggestion.

"Go ahead and try Sargent. We've got nothing to lose. We'll wait here."

The sargent looked around for Tully, finding him next to Billy Nelson. "Tully, you and Hitch look at the truck. See if there's any chance of getting it running." The two privates nodded and started to walk away.

"Cage, show them where it is. Billy, go along to help keep watch."

With another opportunity to rest, the others found comfortable places to sit until the four men returned.

They were still sitting there, getting more nervous by the minute, when Kirby heard the first branch crack behind them. Everyone ducked behind rocks or trees, straining their eyes and ears for any sign of the culprit. A low grunt drew their attention, followed by a whispered curse in German. Gradually a line of soldiers appeared, weaving between the trees. They searched the ground ahead of them carefully, weapons ready.

Hanley motioned for quiet. They watched silently as the Germans drew closer. Kirby shifted to a better position. One of the Germans paused to stare in his direction. When he couldn't detect anything, he rejoined the search, keeping pace with his fellow soldiers. That path would take him directly over the area where Kirby sprawled in a dip in the ground.

Lt. Hanley gripped his Thompson tightly and prepared himself to lead the assault. They needed to catch the Germans by surprise and keep the fight short. The longer the gunfire lasted the more attention it would draw.

The sound of a truck motor starting could be heard in the distance. The officer in charge of the patrol raised his hand and halted his troops. They listened for a moment before he urged them forward. Recognizing the engine sounds as German, they bunched together as they moved forward. When Hanley opened fire his men followed suit. The Germans were so bunched that most of them fell in the first volley before they could take cover. Those few who survived dove for cover on the forest floor.

Hanley and his men pinned them down with quick bursts of fire whenever they lifted their heads. Littlejohn and Kirby split up and flanked the now outnumbered patrol. A brief but lively fight followed that left the rest of the German patrol dead.

Kirby rolled at the sound of footsteps behind him, bringing his rifle up. He stopped when he recognized Cage in his dark beret.

"Everybody okay?" Lt. Hanley did a quick head count to be sure all of his men were alright. Saunders conducted a quick check of the dead Germans.

"All dead LT. I found this map on the guy over there. It's marked off in grids or something."

The lieutenant took the map and glanced at it quickly. "Okay, we'll figure it out. Right now we have to get out of here." He turned to Cage. "Did I hear a truck engine?"

"You sure did Lieutenant." The Cajun answered with a huge grin. "We can ride from here on out."

"Then let's go. We're going to have a lot of unfriendly company around here pretty soon."

Saunders called for all of his men to head for the truck. He was surprised to find Sgts. Troy and Moffitt taking the uniform jackets off two of the dead Germans.

"What are you doing?'

"Insurance Sargent. This is still German territory." The British sargent quickly donned the jacket in his hand and reached for a helmet. Troy laid the jacket and helmet he had taken across the Colonels' legs. The two men picked up the stretcher and followed their escorts to the truck.

They found Nelson, Hitchcock and Pettigrew waiting for them near the truck. At the sight of them the three men hurried to join them. The engine was no longer running but Nelson was telling everyone to get in the back.

"Will it run private?" Saunders ask the redhead.

"It will now Sargent. Ready as soon as everybody gets loaded." Pettigrew rolled the matchstick in his mouth and grinned happily.

"Hitch, put this on. You drive, Moffitt rides up front with you." Troy tossed the jacket and then the helmet to the blond. "Alright with you Lieutenant?"

Not sure of the plan, Hanley still agreed without hesitation.

The truck rumbled to life and started moving with a puff of black exhaust.

"So how does this work Sargent?" Hanley sat between Troy and Saunders braced against the bouncing of the ride.

"Hitch could be a poster boy for the Hitler Youth Movement. Most of them never give him a second look. Moffitt speaks fluent German. If we get pulled over, they'll try to bluff their way through. If that doesn't work or the gears start grinding, get set for trouble. Then it's up to us. Moffitt and Hitch will do their best to stay out of the line of fire. Just tell your guys to remember that my guys are wearing German uniforms too."

Hanley smiled despite the seriousness of the warning. "I think they'll remember Sargent."

The men in the back relaxed as the truck covered the miles taking them closer to home. Several times they took side roads to avoid the more traveled main road. They spotted more than one patrol searching he woods as they drove past.

"Heads up, we're coming up to a roadblock. We can't get around it." Moffitt turned in his seat to call a warning to the men in the back.

The truck rolled to a stop and Moffitt called to the guards. Saunders braced himself to roll to his knees as the sound of voices moved toward the tailgate. The British sergents' voice sounded close, it paused and then resumed. A hand reached up and gripped the canvas hanging over the tailgate. Moffitt spoke again, drawing the Germans attention as his hand ripped the cover aside. Three surprised Germans faced the tailgate, unprepared for the sight that me their eyes. Saunders and Cage opened fire and all three Germans dropped to the ground.

Moffitt jumped forward and ran around the drivers' side of the truck. Saunders followed, bounding over the tailgate and around the side. The blond private knelt next to the body of a German soldier wiping the bloody blade of a knife on the clothing. He looked up as Saunders rushed over and calmly slid the knife back into its' sheath.

"Everyone alright?" Saunders heard Hanley ask the first and foremost question on everyones mind.

"Billys' hit." Littlejohns' deep voice was low with concern. "That kraut got off one burst before Sarge got him."

Doc crawled across the Colonels prone form to reach Billy. Nelsons arm hung limp as blood dripped from his fingertips.

"It's not too bad Billy." Doc assured him. "The bullet went clear through. We'll get you to an aid station and you'll get a few days rest."

Billy nodded as he bit back the pain.

"I'll give you a shot. Just relax and enjoy the ride."

Billy was dozing in a morphine induced haze when the truck stopped again.

Saunders and the others gripped their rifles ready for the flap to fly open. Again there was a command in German, only this time Moffitt answered in English.

"It's alright Lieutenant. Things are not what they seem." The Brits calm voice rang out loudly, clear even to those in the back of the truck.

"Who are you?" A strange voice called.

"An American team on a special mission. We were sent to rescue a POW. At least the others are all American." The Brit added as an afterthought.

"What others?"

"We have eleven men in the back of the truck. Two are wounded. We are trying to get them to an aid station."

There was the sound of shuffling feet and Hitchcock and Moffitt were ordered to their knees.

Lt. Hanley motioned his men to stand down as he called out. "Lt. Gil Hanley here. We have wounded in here."

"Gil?"

The flap was jerked back and a surprised face appeared at the tailgate.

"Wes." Hanleys broad grin left no doubt that the two of them were acquainted.

"What's going on here?" The lieutenant looked past Hanley to the others in the truck and lowered his weapon. "Are those two with you?" When Hanley nodded, he turned and called over his shoulder. "Okay, let them up."

"Sargent Moffitt on loan to our army. And Pfc Hitchcock, on loan to us temporarily. They've been posing as Germans to get us through the road blocks."

"And it worked?"

Hanley grinned. "It gave us the edge. We got through."

"Let them go." He ordered his men.

Hitch and Moffitt dropped their arms but didn't make any sudden moves. They waited to see what would happen next.

"Who else do you have in there Gil?"

"Colonel Franklin McMasters." Hanley stated quietly.

"What? I heard his plane went down. There were no survivors." The other lieutenant peered over the tailgate with interest.

"He's hurt Wes. We need to get to an aid station."

"Let me call this in and see what we can do."

Hanley thanked him and sat down to wait while the call went through.

"Jack,Hitch, get out of those uniforms before you get yourselves shot." Troy growled at his two men. The two grinned as they stripped off the disguises. The other soldiers watched them uneasily'

"I don't think they trust us Sarge." The blond grinned as he popped a bubble.

"You did make pretty convincing Germans." Kirby laughed. "You could have convinced me."

The other lieutenant came back to talk to Hanley. "Headquarters wants us to escort you. They don't want to take any chances with your package. Got room for a few more riders?"


	11. Chapter 11

**The Long Walk Raid** -Chapter 11

"Well Sargent, it's been an experience. Nice working with you." Gil Hanley shook hands with Sam Troy outside the hospital where Colonel McMasters was recuperating.

"Same here Lieutenant. Your men did a good job getting us to our target and back. Tell them thanks." The lieutenant nodded and the two men parted. The lieutenant headed back to his unit and Troy went inside the hospital.

Moffitt was waiting at the nurses desk with Tully and Hitch.

"The Colonel wants to see us before we leave."

"Yeah I heard." Troy greeted his team before leading the way to the room where McMasters was resting. The four men came to attention and saluted when the Colonel answered their knock.

"Sargent troy, isn't it?"

"Yes Sir."

"Relax gentlemen. I don't remember a whole lot of our ordeal but I do remember that you and your team were the ones that rescued me."

"Yes Sir."

"I just have one question that keeps bugging me Sargent." The Colonel studied the men before him closely. "That question about the dinner party."

Troy dropped his head and smiled at the question he knew was coming.

"How did you know?"

Troy glanced over at the tall blond private who stepped forward.

"I was there Colonel. I sat to your left that night and had to move my chair because we kept bumping elbows. Pfc. Mark Hitchcock Sir. My father hosted the dinner."

The men talked until it was time for their plane to leave. The Colonel wished them well and sent them off.

Chip Saunders was waiting in a jeep when they stepped out of the hospital. He motioned them into the seats and started the engine.

"Is there some reason you got assigned to take us to our plane Sargent? I would have thought you would be enjoying your break." Troy smiled as he settled into the seat next to Saunders.

"I ask for it."

"Any special reason?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure you guys were really gone so things would get back to normal around here. You and your guys are a real pain Sargent." Saunders smiled to take the sting out of the comment.

Troy laughed. "We enjoyed working with you too Sargent. If you ever get back to the desert, look us up."

"No thanks, I'm fine right here. You guys are going to have to clean up your own mess. I told you, when I left we were winning."

"We'd like to thank you and your men for all your help Sargent. We stopped to see Billy before we left." Moffitt leaned forward to join the conversation.

"He told me. The guys all said to wish you well." Saunders maneuvered the jeep around a group of soldiers walking single file along the roadside. As he got closer to the airport he slowed the jeep. " I guess I just wanted to say …if you ever get back this way and need some help, keep us in mind."

"We'll do that Sargent. If we ever get back this way."


End file.
